First Snow
by Pachowable
Summary: It had been a tradition that his parents had started and now he was going to start it with her.


**A/N: I should be writing so many other things and here I am writing Circus!Traught. Apart of my circus AU where Artemis joins Haly's Circus after her personal life gets compromised. Traught happens. Thank you for reading and please review!  
**

First Snow

Artemis was pouring her hot chocolate when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and face press against her cheek. The slight stubble scratched her cheeks as he spoke, "So…you made enough for two, right?"

She turned her face slightly and bumped his nose, "I made some for Mika, but…I think he won't mind," she hummed and pulled out another mug to pour him some hot chocolate.

She could feel his smile against her jaw as he placed a small kiss there. "You're risking making Mika even more moody than he already is _for me_. I must be quite special," he mused.

"It's more that I think Mika is more capable of handling boiling water than you," she explained and held out the mug for him to take.

He narrowed his eyes, but it didn't affect his smile. "Cute. Now you go outside and meet me by that bench outside of the tent. I'm gonna go get blankets."

"It's freezing outside."

"Thus why I'm getting blankets, Art."

She sighed, but didn't argue with her boss, nor did she protest when he called her by her wrong name. Whenever he had a plan, he had a plan, and there was no way she was going to be able to get a decent explanation of what it is until it actually happened. She simply grabbed the two mugs and went outside.

After fifteen minutes of waiting in the cold in her clothes that were definitely not made for Traverse City in the almost winter she was about ready to go inside and see if he had gotten lost while looking for the blankets. She tried to get up only to be pushed back down.

Dick stood in front of her with his arms full of blankets; his eyes only barely peaked out above the mountain. "Move," his voice was muffled by the mound, but she was able to make out his words and got up from the bench. Dick placed a couple of the blankets on the bench and flopped down on the bench. He patted on his lap and motioned for her to sit with him.

"I'm not sleeping outside."

"We're not _sleeping_ outside."

She rolled her eyes, but obliged and snuggled up onto him. He positioned the rest of the blankets on them. "You took so long the hot chocolate got cold," she told him.

He nodded but saw right through the excuse, "You drank it."

"It would have been cold if I had left it."

"That's why I brought this," she tried to ignore his hand as it _accidentally_ skated over her butt and tried to find something by her knee. He finally pulled out a canister of hot chocolate. He unscrewed it and poured some more into both of their mugs. He handed her the mug and they both settled into the silence and warmth of each other's bodies. "I made some more hot chocolate for us."

"You stole Mika's, didn't you?"

"_Stole _is such a _harsh_ word."

She rolled her eyes and leaned back against his hold. She brought the blanket up closer and rested her hand on his arm that was around her stomach, "Not that I'm complaining, but why are we sleeping outside?"

He rested his chin on top of her head, "Remember that bet we made like a month ago?"

"Hm?"

"The one about when it would snow," he explained, his hand pulled up the edge of her shirt and he started tracing little circles on her hip.

She turned to look at him, "I thought we were kidding."

He smiled and sipped at the hot chocolate, "Nope, I told you, I did this all the time when I was kid with my parents. We would bet on when the first snow would be on tour and the winner would get anything they want for Christmas."

"There's no way you can guess that sort of stuff, though."

He moved so that he could whisper in her ear, "You underestimate me, Miss Crock."

"_Williams._"

He smirked in response, "It's November 16th and we're going to wait outside until it snows."

She let out a huff, "I'm not going to win this one, am I?"

"It's either cuddle with me out here or go inside and be all lonely."

"I'm sure Mika would cuddle with me."

He made a noise that sounded similar to a dog that had just had its foot stepped on and was then called bad. She laughed. "Don't leave me," he whined and tightened his hold on her waist.

"I wouldn't think about it."

He chuckled and snug his face into her neck, "You need to go to bed; you're getting sappy."

She hummed a response and slowly fell asleep even though it should have been way too cold to fall asleep — his body was acting as a huge furnace that prevented that problem. Her dream was centered on a snow filled circus show. The snow fluttering around as the acrobats performed their moves in the air and the snow getting stomped on the horses and elephants as they followed their master's instructions.

"Art?" she felt his hands slowly drag up and down her side, tickling her and shaking her out of the sleep.

She wiggled away from his fingers and slowly woke up, "What?" she groaned.

"It's snowing," he whispered to her.

Surely enough, it was. She watched as the snow tried to stay on the ground, but ended up melting away. "Mm, I guess."

"You know what that means?"

"What?"

"I get whatever I want for Christmas, and you know what I want?"

"Hm?"

"_All I want for Christmas is yoooooo-ooooou._"


End file.
